Nightingale
by isis antiope
Summary: After 15 years of searching, Remus is finally reunited with his girlfriend, Maia... Well, at least almost...There's just a teensy-weensy problem... And who is Serene Potter? What is the secret written in her journal? Hmm... I wonder... (^_^)


GENRE: Romance, Drama, Slash...  
  
RATING: R - foul language and sexual stuff...  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine; they're J.K. Rowling's.  
Maia's mine, though. The plot also is mine. I don't have any  
money so please, don't sue me. (^_^;;)  
  
WARNING: This story is contains SLASH. If you don't like it,  
then don't read it.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOOHOO!!! This is my first fanfic so please  
feel free to criticize my work. Forgive me if you find in some  
parts that my grammar and/or my spelling is wrong or if you  
find my work boring or corny. Other than that, have fun  
reading it. (^_^)  
  
SUMMARY: After 15 yrs of searching, Remus finally finds his  
girlfriend, Maia. He also finds that in those fifteen years, Maia  
managed to change her body into a marble statue and now she lay  
asleep, locked up inside her own body. A mysterious killer is  
roaming the corridors of Hogwarts, killing young male students. Who  
is Serene Potter and what is the secret she wrote in her  
journal?... Hmm... I wonder... (^_^)  
  
"Nightingale" By: wiccanvampy627  
  
Chapter One: Found  
  
"We have found her."  
  
A cold chill went up Remus's spine when he understood what Albus Dumbledore was saying. He knew this was no joke. It's the real thing. He is not mistaken. They had found her. After fifteen years of looking, searching every wizard and muggle town, they finally found her. Suddenly, he felt dizzy, as if Dumbledore's office was spinning fast around him.  
  
"I called you because I want you to know that she's been found."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Where is she?" Remus finally asked.  
  
"She's here, Remus," Dumbledore replied quietly.  
  
Remus went silent. He didn't know what to say. She's here, right under this very castle, at Hogwarts. The thought of being so near her swam in his mind and he felt weak. Butterflies fluttered inside his stomach.  
  
Dumbledore got up and motioned him to follow. They went through a trapdoor then passed through a tunnel. A minute later, they ended up in a chamber. In the middle of the chamber lay a large marble statue of a young woman encased in glass. Remus slowly inched closer until he was already beside her. He backed away in surprise.  
  
"No! It can't be! She didn't!"  
  
"Yes, Remus," Dumbledore replied silently. "She did. She cast the spell and locked herself inside her body. It is too perfect a copy of her to be an ordinary statue."  
  
Remus studied her marble face. It looked the same as the last time he saw her fifteen years ago. Then he noticed something else in her beautiful face. He saw pain. She suffered a lot before finally deciding to lock herself in. Tears began to fall from his face as memories rushed inside his thoughts.  
  
Dumbledore quietly left the room.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Remus stared through the glass. His eyes tracing her face. The cold, hard marble replaced the once warm person with soft, wavy black hair; smooth, porcelain skin; deep brown eyes; and soft, red lips who now seemed like a distant memory. His throat went dry as he saw again the pain etched clearly on her face, as if he could also feel what she felt.  
  
"What did you see, Maia?" he whispered. "What was it that made you lock yourself away from the world?"  
  
Memories flooded his mind. He remembered the days when they were still students in Hogwarts. She was a year younger than him. It was in their 5th year that they became lovers. They would go through the dark corners of the castle to kiss and caress each other. He remembered that day in the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Oh god, Remus... I don't think I can take it... Ungh... There...*fuck*...Yesss... *fuck*... Oohhh...  
  
He saw her image at the astronomy tower before he graduated. She looked sad that he was going to leave her. She still has a year left in Hogwarts.  
  
I love you, Maia.  
  
I love you too, Moony.  
  
Remus extracted a ring from his robe and presented it to her.  
  
What's this?  
  
An engagement ring. Marry me, Maia. I can't live without you.  
  
She instantly beamed with joy. Oh Remus! was all she said before they locked lips passionately and Remus knew she meant yes.  
  
Loneliness swept through him. Their wedding never pushed through. When Maia graduated, she, along with some fellow graduates, got a job in the Ministry of Magic, Auror department and became aurors. She was sent to Scotland on a solo mission.  
  
Maia...  
  
Don't worry, Moony. I can take care of myself.  
  
I'm coming with you. I can't let you go there alone.  
  
I'll be fine. I'll be back soon, and then we can get married.  
  
They parted ways, promising to marry when the danger is over. But she disappeared and was never seen or heard of again. Until now.  
  
Remus shook his head in frustration. She was so close to him yet he couldn't touch her. He wanted to feel her skin, to taste her lips, to crush her fragile body in his embrace. Slowly, he raised the glass encasing her. His hand cupped her face and he knelt down to kiss those cold, hard lips.  
  
No response.  
  
Well what do you expect, Remus? he thought. She's a statue. She's not going to wake up just because you kissed her. This is no fairy tale.  
  
Then he remembered he has a class with 6th year Gryffindor in thirty minutes. Sadly, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor quietly stepped away, whispering a silent promise to return at night before he swiftly left the chamber.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
A boy stumbled his way through the library, not really knowing where he was going. All he knew was he had to get away. Away from the boy that makes him feel like he had never felt before. Away from Draco Malfoy.  
  
A soft thump was heard and he turned around. A book lay flat on the ground. He could swear it wasn't there before.  
  
Must've fell, he thought. That explains the sound.  
  
Carefully, he examined the book. To his surprise, he found no title written on the cover page. He opened the book slowly; careful to see if the book might contain anything harmful that might fly out of the book. When he was sure that the book was safe, he flipped to the first page. He saw that it was handwritten in script. The writer must be in a hurry for the writings were scribbled and written without care. He read:  
  
"It has been years since I last written on a journal. Yet so many things are happening to me that I feel the need to write it down. By the time you are reading this, I'm probably dead. It doesn't really matter. My mission now is to warn you of a coming evil. I don't know how much time I have left. I feel my strength diminish. My powers are weak now. It won't be long before I fully give in. With my last ounce of strength I write in this journal every event I feel is important for others to know. I only hope this journal gets into good hands. As protection, I cast charms in this journal. It can never be destroyed by any ordinary wizard. Only a Gryffindor can make this journal bow to his every will. Anyone with evil plans that will attempt to read this will become blind. You have been warned."  
  
The boy hesitated for a while, examining his intentions subconsciously for the book frightened him (even though he won't admit it), before turning to the next page.  
  
"Let me first introduce myself. My name is Serene Potter. I am twenty years old. I am a pure blood witch, which you probably knew by now. I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I was seventeen, then landed a job for the Ministry of Magic, Auror department. I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a group dedicated to stop evil from reigning both in the wizard and muggle world.  
  
"It is in these times that Dark Lords reigned terror in our hearts. The most feared of them all was Voldemort. He and his group of Death Eaters take pleasure in torturing and killing others. The sight of crimson blood flowing delights them, as long as it's not their own. People live in fear. No wizarding town escapes the wrath of the Dark Lord.  
  
"The next entries will be written in my point of view, as I saw and felt it. Believe me when I say that I am not lying. I know I am asking much, for who would believe in a dead person's journal. What I write is no fairy tale nor is it fictional. It is as real as we witches and wizards are."  
  
The boy slumped back to the nearest chair, his mind now totally absorbed by the journal. The writer's name is Serene Potter. He wondered how she is connected to the Boy-Who-Lived. Curious, he flipped to the next page and resumed his reading.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
(A/N: well...so much for the first chapter...what do you think? reviews please (^_^)...) 


End file.
